Vzpomínky
by Trinni03
Summary: Jack se vrací do SGC a vzpomíná. Sam/Jack


Jack procházel ztemnělými chodbami SGC. Bylo pozdě večer a ti, kteří na základně nemuseli zůstat byli dávno pryč. Všude panoval neuvěřitelný klid, skoro ho tahle situace děsila. Vždycky tady bylo neuvěřitelně živo a teď se zdálo, jako by se po chodbách neproháněl nikdo jiný než duchové. Už to byl rok a půl od doby, kdy odešel do Washingtonu a přenechal základnu svému příteli Landrymu. Přišlo mu, že k němu zdi mluví. Všechno, co zde za těch osm let prožil se mu náhle vrátilo. Chybělo mu to. Chyběly mu mise, akce, dobrodružství, nové planety, ale přesto všechno by to pravděpodobně nechtěl vrátit zpátky. Musel se hodně věcí vzdát, ale na druhou stranu získal mnohem víc.

S rukama v kapsách došel až k místnosti, ve které se všechno tak nějak zvrtlo a vzalo nečekaný, přesto příjemný, spád. Pomalu vešel dovnitř, kromě toho, že chyběl detektor Zat'Arců se nezměnilo vůbec nic. Opřel se o stěnu a zavřel oči, minulostí se nikdy příliš nezabýval, ale vzpomínka přišla tak náhle, jako by se přenesl o pět a půl roku zpět.

„ _Major Carterová uvízla za energetickým štítem."  
„To je fakt... Slyšel jsem zvuky."  
„Udělal jste všechno, co se dalo."  
„Ano."  
„Nemohl jste ji zachránit."  
„Ne."  
„Ale ještě jste mohl zachránit sebe."  
„Asi ano."  
„Co se stalo dál?... Jak jste se cítil?"  
„Jako někdo, kdo má právě zemřít."  
„Pane?"  
„Neodešel jsem, protože bych raději umřel sám, než abych ztratil Carterovou."  
„Proč?"  
„Protože mi na ní záleží, mnohem víc než by mělo..." _

Jack otevřel oči a malinko se usmál. Tenkrát byl nucen přiznat, co opravdu cítí k ženě, která ho naprosto ohromila už při prvním setkání. Zakroutil hlavou, otočil se a pokračoval ve své cestě. Stále si připadal zvláštně. Šedé zdi, jeho kroky se rozléhaly po celé chodbě. Přemýšlel jestli, kdyby na zem hodil špendlík, bylo by ho slyšet dopadnout. Došel až na konce chodby a zahnul doleva.

Narazil na její laboratoř. Všechny ty zvláštní přístroje, vědecké nesmysly na jejím stole, mu vždy připadaly jako naprostá ztráta času, ale přesto ji vždy zaujatě pozoroval, když se snažila přijít na kloub nějaké záhadě. Věděl, že ji tím znervózňuje, ale nemohl si pomoct.

„ _Pete mi dal tohle."  
„Obvykle se to nosívá na prstech."  
„Neřekla jsem ano."  
„Ale... asi ani ne."  
„Řekla jsem, že si to rozmyslím."  
„A?"  
„Už jsou to dva týdny." _

Tahle vzpomínka bolela, dokonce i teď. Měl její laboratoř rád, ale najednou chtěl být co nejrdíve pryč. Rychle se otočil a zmizel.

„ _Děkuju pane."  
„Za co?"  
„Za to, že stojíte při mně."  
„Vždycky." _

Jack zavřel dveře. Ano vždycky při ní stál. Ať měla ten nejšílenější nápad, kterému stejně nerozuměl, stál při ní. Připraven podpořit ji ve všem, co se rozhodla udělat. I kdyby nezrušila zasnoubení s Petem, nemohl by se k ní otočit zády, ačkoliv by to bolelo. Zůstal by jí nablízku. Vždy, když by potřebovala přítele, byl by tu jen pro ni. A stále je.

Pomalu pokračoval až došel do řídící místnosti.  
„Pane děje se něco?" otočil se na něj Walter.  
„Ne seržante" zakroutil hlavou „vše je v pořádku" dodal a zadíval se prosklenou stěnou na obrovský kruh.  
V téhle místnosti ji políbil, i když si polibek pamatuje jen on a tak skutečné to zase nebylo. Ale byla to jeho Sam. Žádná alternativní doktorka.

„ _Zdravím Georgi."  
„Plukovníku, co tady děláte bez uniformy?"  
„Držíte mou rezignaci."  
„Rezignaci? Proč?"  
„Abych mohl udělat tohle." _

Nechápal, jak to mohli tak dlouho vydržet. Předstírat, hrát tu zatracenou hru. Odtrhl oči od brány. Ano chybělo mu to, ale neměnil by. Teď už ne.  
„Klidnou službu seržante" kývl na Waltera.  
„Děkuji pane."  
Jack přešel ke schodům a vyběhl do zasedací místnosti. Tady to všechno začalo. Skoro před deseti lety, se s ním zhoupl celý svět, když vešla dveřmi ONA. Sedl si na stejné místo jako tenkrát a nechal komplex, aby mu připomněl minulost.

„ _Odkud ho sem převeleli?"  
„Převeleli JI sem z Pentagonu... Vy musíte být plukovník O'Neill. Kapitán Samantha Carterová hlásím se do služby pane."  
„Ale samozřejmě vám říkají Sam."  
_Jack se usmál. Sam tehdy Kowalského, i všechny ostatní, úplně setřela.  
„... _A je to tady, další vědec. Generále prosím."  
„Teoretická astrofyzička."  
„A to znamená...?"  
„...To, že mám své reprodukční orgány uvnitř a ne zvenku neznamená, že nezvládnu to, co vy."  
„Oh to nemá nic společného s tím, že jste žena. Mám ženy rád. Jen má trochu problém s vědci." „Plukovníku během války v Zálivu jsem nalétala přes sto hodin v nepřátelském vzdušném prostoru. Stačí vám to? Nebo si chcete dát páku?"_

„Jacku?" ozvalo se ode dveří.  
Jack sebou trhl a vrátil se zpátky do přítomnosti. Stejně jako tenkrát se podíval za hlasem. Opět tam stála, téměř na stejném místě a dívala se na něj. Tentokrát však byla v civilu a se zásnubním prstýnkem na levém prsteníčku.  
„Sam" usmál se.  
„Co tady tak sedíš?" oplatila mu úsměv, přešla až k němu a posadila se na vedlejší židli.  
Jack ji vzal za ruku „Vrátil jsem se o devět a půl roku zpátky. Vzpomínáš?"  
„Samozřejmě" kývla a opětovala mu stisk.  
„Vzpomněl jsem si, jak jsme tě poprvé spatřil. Teoretickou astrofyzičku, která přišla do nového prostředí, mezi samé muže a snažila se vydobýt si respekt. Ale vůbec jsi to neměla zapotřebí. Faktem je, že jsi nás všechny naprosto uzemnila" natáhl se a políbil ji.  
Konečně si to mohl dovolit. Beze strachu, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby je někdo viděl. Sam už byla jen jeho. Dokonce jeho snoubenka.

Sam mu polibek vrátila „Chceš vědět, jak jsi působil ty na mě" pousmála se, když se od něj odtáhla.  
„Jistě, ale to dobré vynech" zasmál se.  
Sam se mu zadívala do očí „Už od prvního okamžiku jsem věděla, že jsi muž, kterého by si přála každá žena. I když ta naše slovní přestřelka..." usmála se.  
„Jo byl jsem trochu arogantní" připustil „ale jen protože jsi mě naprosto vyvedla z rovnováhy a já pocítil to, co už dlouho ne. Popravdě jsem nevěděl, jak se k tobě mám chovat a mluvit s tebou."  
„Ale přišel jsi na to brzy" položila mu pravou ruku kolem krku a prsty mu projela krátkými vlasy. „Myslím, že těmhle zdem dlužíme šťastný konec."  
„Určitě" přikývla, přitáhla si jeho hlavu blíž a jejich rty spojila ve vášnivém polibku.  
Bylo jí jedno, že je v místnosti kamera. Teď už proti jejich vztahu nemůže nikdo nic namítnout. Vybojovali si ho.  
„Miluju tě" zašeptala, když se od sebe odtáhli.  
„Já tebe taky" usmál se Jack a konečky prstů ji pohladil po tváři.  
„Půjdeme?"  
„Jo" přikývl a zvedl se.


End file.
